Robots are widely used in industrial applications and fulfill robotic operations along a trajectory. Collisions, which happen when two or more robots share the same space at the same time, are to be avoided, because collisions may result in serious damage to the robots, as well as the work pieces handled by the robots. Collision handling of robots is done by defining overlapping areas where the single swept volumes of individual single robots overlap. As the trajectories of individual single robots that share this overlapping area may overlap within the overlapping area, only one robot at time is allowed to enter the overlapping area at a time. Other robots that share this overlapping area are forced to be idle and thus be unproductive.